


Luckiest

by CatrinaSL



Series: Polyship Week [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Asexual Darcy Lewis, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Polyship Week, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, overheard sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:46:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy is the luckiest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luckiest

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to [Polyship Week](http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/148509136433/here-it-is-the-moment-everyone-but-especially)!
> 
> August 25th - [nsfw](http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/tagged/nsfw)
> 
> [The Prompt!](http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/144005743252/imagine-person-a-others-of-your-ot-is)
> 
> Imagine Person A (+others?) of your OT+ is asexual, but the rest aren’t. So one day B and C (+whoever else) retreats to the shared bedroom for some much-anticipated private time, but then it sort of turns into a marathon sex session that doesn’t end until Person A complains that they wanted to come in and cuddle in the bed like HALF AN HOUR AGO, GUYS.

“I am the luckiest man alive.”

Helen laughed as she stopped kissing Darcy and crossed the kitchen to throw her arms around Trip’s neck. “Antoine,” she greeted. “Did you eat?”

“Mm,” he replied, putting his arms around her and walking her across the room toward Darcy. “Coulson made us all some sandwiches. The guy’s got talents.”

“Yeah, talents for taking people’s stuff,” Darcy jabbed. Trip’s boss had long since purchased her a new iPod, but Darcy would never let go of her resentment. Never!

Trip and Helen laughed, and Trip leaned over to kiss Darcy’s shoulder. “You made my favorite,” he observed, watching Darcy boxing up leftovers.

“Of course I did, because I love you,” she said, turning to join their hug. “But  _ someone _ gorgeous and beautiful kept distracting me with kisses, so we just now finished eating.”

“Who could you possibly be talking about?” Helen wondered, sounding innocent, even though she wasn’t.

Trip squeezed them both around their waists and sighed. “Luckiest man alive,” he repeated.

Darcy laughed and disengaged. “Go,” she said. “Do sex things. I’ll finish putting things away in here and then I’m going to watch  _ one _ episode of my show. Then I want cuddles.”

“You’re wonderful,” Trip told her, and tugged Helen out of the kitchen and into the bedroom.

Darcy continued to box leftovers so her boyfriend could take them to work for lunch and wouldn’t have to eat Agent/Director iPod Thief's sandwiches. 

She smiled as she worked; Trip said he was the luckiest, but Darcy really felt like  _ she _ was the luckiest person alive. 

There weren’t many people who accepted her for being both asexual  _ and _ poly; one past girlfriend accused her of being greedy and selfish, taking all the good things out of their relationship without ever giving back. “And you think you’re going to find this with more than one person?” she had scoffed. “At  _ once _ ?” Yeah, because loving someone and providing them emotional and financial support wasn’t “giving back.”

It must have been fate, or maybe karma that Trip confessed his crush to Darcy about a week after Helen and Darcy made things official. After a lot of talking and apprehension (mostly on Trip’s and Darcy’s part; Helen seemed to think they were all three meant to be from the very beginning), they decided to see how things worked.

Fast forward three entire seasons of Darcy's favorite zany crime investiga-awesome show, and she and her two favorite people were as happy as they could be. Trip and Helen never pressured her into anything that made her uncomfortable sexually, and they were the two most loving people Darcy had ever been with. Every day they were together proved how lucky she was.

She still had to hug Trip’s bad missions away, remind Helen that she was brilliant, and also rework their budget plan every month until all parties were satisfied with it, but Darcy was all about "giving back."

Darcy finished putting away dinner, started the dishwasher, and debated on how best to get her snack on without sullying the empty sink. Deciding to skip the bowl, she grabbed a spoon and an entire quart of ice cream instead, settling down on the couch with her mistresses (Netflix and Rocky Road).

When the first episode was over, she put the unfinished ice cream away in the freezer and tiptoed down the hallway.

"Is it still Not Safe For Work in there?" she called.

A moan prefaced Trip's slightly strained replied: "We’re— _ oh _ —sorry Darcy, we're, uh... we’re not quite—"

He was cut off by a soft sound that Helen made sometimes when they were kissing.

"Okay, cool, just checking, I'll come back later!"

She watched another episode, then brushed her teeth.

Then she knocked quietly on the bedroom door. "Helen?"

The only answer she got was a whispered "oh god," from Trip.

"Good to know," she told the door.

The third episode ended on a cliffhanger, so she watched a fourth. 

By then, it was pretty late, so she got up and went down the hallway again.

"Is it cuddle time yet?" she asked the bedroom door.

It opened, and a shirtless and slightly sweaty Trip pulled her into his arms. "Sorry, Darcy," he said.

"I love you," she grumbled into his impressive chest.

"Do cuddling things," he replied, and released her toward Helen before he headed in the direction of the bathroom.

"Mmm," Helen said, wrapping around Darcy as soon as she crawled into the middle of their California King.

"Did you have good sex?" Darcy wanted to know.

"Mmm," Helen replied, nodding and running her fingertips up and down Darcy's back. "Thank you for being patient."

"I love you," Darcy grumbled into her impressive chest. 

Helen peppered her hair with kisses, so Darcy was feeling much more included by the time Trip returned.

He sighed, smiling the way he always did whenever Darcy started to rant about work or Helen went off on an excited tangent about a new theory. Then he slipped into bed on the other side of Darcy, kissing her ear and putting his arm around her middle to snuggle closer.

It wasn't long before Darcy's cuddle-quota was met, and then exceeded, but neither Helen nor Trip seemed inclined to let her go. 

Darcy was sure that the feeling of being more loved than she ever had in her life would overflow and transform the pretend cartoon hearts floating off of her into actual physical form. She voiced these concerns; Trip laughed, and Helen kissed her.

“I suppose I could run some theoretical numbers if you really want to know,” Helen said.

"I'm the luckiest person ever," Darcy sighed happily.

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/149462483633/luckiest)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Operation: Mischief](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212840) by [CatrinaSL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL)




End file.
